


O Fim da Esperança

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Basicamente, ela era imortal. Ou, no mínimo, viveria muito mais do que qualquer um dos humanos ao seu redor.





	

Basicamente, ela era imortal. Ou, no mínimo, viveria muito mais do que qualquer um dos humanos ao seu redor. Ela sabia disso há muito tempo, sabia que envelheceria muito mais devagar e que era quase invulnerável. Mas isso não significava que ela estava preparada para isso, não significava que seria uma dor quase insuportável ver todos morrerem. E que isso não a machucaria. Não a quebraria por dentro e não seria uma destruição enterrada em sua alma.

Ela viu Alex e Maggie se casarem, viu elas adotarem duas crianças e também viu essas duas crianças crescerem chamando ela de ‘tia Kara’. Viu elas se exibindo por conhecerem a Supergirl e, claro, apareceu mais de uma vez na escola com o uniforme somente para deixar elas felizes. Viu elas se casarem e terem seus próprios bebês. Devagar, viu Alex e Maggie envelhecerem. Ela pôde ver o limite de idade humano tirando elas dela, as matando lentamente até o dia em que Alex não acordou. Três dias depois, foi a vez de Maggie.

Doeu o inferno, mas ela sabia que, ao menos, elas tiveram a vida plena e feliz que mereciam.

Ela foi Eliza, Jeremiah e Cat também envelhecendo e morrendo. Ela viu James e Lucy se casarem e terem filhos, tendo uma vida plena. Viu James deixar de ser o Guardião e viu os dois morrerem tranquilamente.

Ela e Mon-El viram Winn ficar mais e mais frágil, muito antes da hora. Ela confortou o Daxamita quando o médico contou que o que Winn tinha não era curável (e foi por isso que James deixou de ser o Guardião).

E ela sabia que uma hora sentiria a mesma dor que Mon-El sentiu quando o monitor cardíaco passou a emitir o som agudo e continuo.

Afinal, ela viu Lena envelhecer.

Elas adotaram um filho, uma das coisas que ajudou Kara a continuar em frente enquanto tudo desmoronava. Lena a ajudava a seguir em frente e continuar lutando, por isso Kara amava tudo sobre a mulher. Por isso Kara amou tudo sobre a mulher.

A amou durante o começo das reclamações de se envelhecer, amou cada fio branco que aparecia no cabelo escuro (dizendo que era como uma estrela nova em um céu negro) e cada pequena ruga e marca de expressão. A amou quando Lena começou a esquecer pequenas coisas, quando começou a adormecer com mais facilidade e a ser mais e mais frágil. A amou em todas as vezes em que a levou para o médico. E quando Lena não conseguia respirar sem ajuda de aparelhos.

A amou e se quebrou quando o coração de Lena falhou pela última vez.

Ela lutou por décadas. Ela viu destruição, dor, agonia, crueldade, coisas que fizeram sua fé na humanidade morrer um pouco mais a cada dia. Seguiu em frente pelo seu filho. Quando o perdeu em um acidente de carro, ela conseguiu seguir em frente pelo seu neto. Até que ela o perdeu também.

Garoto inocente. Pequeno menino. Seu netinho perfeito. Se fora. Morto. Simplesmente morro. Sangrando em seus braços. Assassinado por um cara drogado qualquer. Era sangue, sangue e mais sangue. Não grudados no uniforme, sairia de suas mãos logo que ela as lavasse sob a água fria. Mas era sangue inocente em suas mãos. Era sangue da sua família e ela nunca esqueceria a sensação morna e pegajosa em seus dedos.

Era o momento em que o resto de fé na humanidade se transformou em nada.

Como a Red-K… Tudo de já ruim que ela já pensou ou sentiu veio a tona. Correndo em suas veias como ácido. Queimando a gentileza e o bom coração. Matando para valer a heroína que ela costumava ser.

Nem mesmo Kal-El poderia parar ela.

Oh, ela não estava envenenada. Ela não estava infectada. Era só o que restou de uma heroína que um dia foi o símbolo da esperança para milhares de pessoas.

Agora, as mortes só parariam quando ela encontrasse o número ideal de humanos na face da Terra: absolutamente zero.


End file.
